Viking Pirate Girlfriend
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Claire Michelson is the only Red Headed Viking that would willingly attack Belarus for Russia's sake. I'm just introducing my OC, and how she is! Human names used, RussiaXOC RussiaXGreenland


**Hi guys! I figured this would be a good time to introduce my OC, Claire Michelson. She's Greenland! So, in this, she's dating Ivan. Here ya go!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()(()()()()()()()**

"Ivan! Ivan!"

"Da, Sunflower?"

"I'm a Viking!"

"What?"

"I'm a Viking! Mathias said so!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Sunflower," Ivan pulled Claire down on his lap, "Does this mean we get to wear those hats?"

"I can!" Claire replied, fingering her horned helmet.

"Can I?"

"Are _you_ a Viking?"

"No?"

"Then no, you don't get a hat!"

"I'll just wear yours then," he said, snatching her hat and placing it on his head with a proud smile.

"Hey!" Claire shouted in protest.

"Arg!" said Ivan.

"Dangit Ivan! That's a pirate, not a Viking!"

"Vikings _are_ pirates, love."

He stood up, pulling her up too, and scooping her in his arms, literally.

"Put me down!"

"Vhy?"

"Because I'm your Viking Pirate Girlfriend, and I say so!"

In one moment, Ivan slung the red head down on the couch.

"As you wish!"

"Rawr!"

Pulling a sward from the wall, she sprang into fighting position.

"Sunflower," Ivan said, putting his icy fingers around the gleaming blade, "Play nice, da?"

"Da..." she said, putting down the sward.

"Can I have my helmet back?"

"Vikings don't ask for things!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

She then pounced on his back, pulled him to the ground, and put her foot on his chest in triumph. Before she could pull the hat off the tall man's head, he rolled over, knocking her down, and thus began a great wrestling match.

"Ivan! Get offa me!"

"Sunflower!"

"I'm gonna bite you!"

"Wha- ow!"

The fight continued, and the two rolled around on the white floor.

"Come on Ravis,"

"But-but- Mr. Braginski scares me!"

"Shut-"

Eduard stopped mid-sentence, and stared in awe at the big man in a viking hat rolling around on the floor, screaming with his red-headed girlfriend.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked the two.

Claire sprang up in a heartbeat, and straitened out her purple skirt quickly.

"Hiya boys," she said quickly, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Da. Vhat _are_ you doing here?"

"We just got back from the grocery store," added Toris, balancing fifteen bags on his arms, "and someone just pulled into the driveway..."

"Who vas it?"

"It looked like Natalia..."

"черт побери. Claire, go to my bedroom and lock yourself in, please."

"Ivan!"

"Sunflower, you know my sister,"

"Rape scene..." mumbled Raivis.

"Please. She would hurt you..."

"But I'm a Viking!"

"I know, but she's-"

"I know, I know. Satanic, evil, and not to be messed with..."

Claire put her head down and walked up the stairs to Ivan's white bedroom.

"He never lets me stay downstairs.." she pouted, messing with a Russian military hat laying on Ivan's dresser. She took it and placed it on her head, secretly praying that her boyfriend had never had lice.

"Brother!" she heard from downstairs, "Become one with me!"

"Natalia! Go away!"

"Marry me, marry me, marry me-"

"No!"

"Marry me, marry me..."

Claire was mad. Ivan wasn't fighting any better than she could!

She put the military hat under her arm, and stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ivan Braginski!" she shouted, military style. Ivan turned around on heel.

"Suit up, soldier!"

She pushed the hat into his hands, and grabbed her Viking helmet laying on the coffee table.

With helmet on, and hands on hips, she stood in between Ivan and Natalia.

"Brother, who is _this_?"

"_I _am Ivan's Viking Pirate girlfriend, and he will not marry you!"

"Brother, why is this skank talking to me? Doesn't she know-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Claire charged at the girl, pinned her to the ground, and began to mercilessly punch her in the face.

"Die perv!"

"Steal my man!"

"Wrong with you?"

"Retarded!"

"Pay!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol!"

That's all someone could make out from the ball of smoke that was the girl's fight. Moments later, a scary blond lady could be seen running from the house.

"Braginski?" asked Claire.

"Da?"

"Never doubt my Viking, Pirate powers."

"Da, Sunflower."

The man scooped her in his arms.

"Vant something to drink?"

"Da, m'kay..."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Moral of the story= don't mess with Claire. She has multiple personality's... and can beat up Belarus! Lol! So, hope you guys like it! Please Review! Thanks! -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
